


gifts

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sex, decoyshipping, poor spectre, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru gave  16 year old ai pandor a gift, what will this lead to?  Contains  Haru x pandor   sex.     i feel bad for spectre at the end.  sorry for errors. This is au fanfic. I don't own vrains.





	gifts

16 year old ai pandor and 14 year ai Haru was hanging out in the park. Pandor stated wearing clothes like humans. Haru had to admit she looked sexy in those clothes eventhough she was already sexy in his eyes. Haru knew he was in love with pandor not just cause of her body. she was nice and sweet to him. They went to sit on a swing. Haru said " Pandor, I got a gift for you". Pandor asked " what is it?". Haru gave her a fancy box.

Pandor opened the box and she had tears of joy when she saw what was in the box. It was a card called Topologina Nabee. Pandor said " I thought this card did not exist.". Haru said " I made it for you.". Pandor said " you coded a card for me? how? Revolver only had acess to the cards. How did you make it?". Haru said while blushing " I kinda hacked into Revolver's program to make it. Revolver's program was kinda easily hacked. I upgraded it for him.". Pandor said " Haru, you are a nice guy" kissing Haru on the cheek. Haru blushed red like a tomato. Pandor asked Haru " do you have feelings for me?". Haru blushed super hard again and said in a shy voice " I do, I love you. I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Pandor kissed Haru on the lips and she said " I love you too, Haru.". Haru kissed pandor on the lips. Pandor said " I was kinda shy about saying this but i find yout to be sexy.". Haru blushed and said " I find you to be very sexy, pandor.". Pandor blushed and said "thanks, Haru". Haru blushed and said " no problem". Pandor started having lustful thoughts that she was not programmed for. she would like to get laid with Haru if he wanted to do. she asked Haru " want to go to my place?". Haru said " yeah". Haru and pandor lef the park to go to pandor's home.

After a few minutes, Haru and Pandor got to Pandor's home. They went to Pandor's bedroom. Pandor said " I got a gift gor you, Haru". Haru said " what is it?". Pandor removed her clothing in a highly sexual way. Haru said " that's sexy." while blushing. Pandor walked towards Haru in a sexy way. Pandor said " I want you, Haru" in a sexual tone while kissing Haru on the lips in a very romantic way gently pushing Haru to the wall. Haru said " what do you mean by that?". Pandor said " can i show you?". Haru said " yes, Pandor" while kissing her on the lips in a romantic way. Pandor blushed as she put her hands on Haru's waist slowing moving her hands to Haru's belt. Haru moaned " that feels so good". pandor said " that's just the start. May i take off your belt for you?.". Haru said " you can.". Pandor took off Haru's belt in a sexy way. Haru said " Pandor, do you want to have sex with me?". Pandor said " If you want to.".

Haru and Pandor stated kissing again. Haru said " I need to do this." while taking off his shirt in front of Pandor in a sexual way. Pandor said " so you want to have sex?". Haru said " yes" as he undid his pants . Pandor moaned hard when she saw him in his underwear. Haru and Pandor said at the same time " let's do it!". They both got bed with Pandor on the top and Haru on the bottom. Haru rubbed his body on pandor causing her to moan super hard. Pandor moaned " Haru, that feel so good. Haru, give me the d if you want to.". Haru said " I have no condoms.". Pandor said " I understand you don't have to do it. ". Haru looked at Pandor's vagina. Haru wanted some action so Haru took off his underwear for Pandor to see his 5 inch penis. Pandor got more horny. She played with Haru's penis causing Haru and pandor moan very hard. Haru placed his penis in Pandor's vagina. Pandor moaned hard of feeling Haru's penis inside her. Pandor said " ths sex feels so good". Haru went to rub Pandor's butt in sexual way. Pandor moaned. They was planning to continue their sex until Spectre walked in to show the new plant he was growing.

Spectre asked Pandor " Wtf, are you doing?". Haru and Pandor was like " shit! He caught us.". Spectre said " wait, did you two having sex?". Pandor and Haru said " yes, we was until you came in". Spectre said " you ruined my day and I am gonna forget this ever happened.". spectre walked away from the room trying to delete him knowing that pandor and Haru was having sex. Spectre try to get rid of it but it stayed in his mind.

Pandor and Haru got up and cleaned the room. They washed their dirty clothes while Haru and Pandor had sex in the shower. After a hour of shower sex, They came out and put their clean clothes on. They went to bed . Haru said " I love you, Pandor.". Pandor said " I love you too, Haru" as she layed her head on Haru's chest.


End file.
